


Pride

by Color_craz



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Pride Parades, sleepy bitch disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Summary: (Dexter and Sinister don't belong to me, they belong to swoodthis on Tumblr) The four brothers celebrate pride.





	Pride

“I told you it was safe!” Master Hand told his “older brother” Dexter  
“It’s fire. we’re demigods. Half-humans, I’ll burn my hand if I touch it” Dexter replied angerly  
“Just hold the damn thing!” Master hand furiously demanded  
“Do you want me to-”  
Master Hand tugged Dexter’s hand to hold on to the wire frame smash logo, which was lit up with rainbow fire. “Oh” Dexter realized as his hand still stayed the same temperature. “Now what did I tell you” Master Hand said snarkily. 

“We’re heading out in 1 hour!” Luigi yelled from Mario brothers themed statue.  
“Being Mr manager huh?” Mario said to his brother teasingly  
“Shut up, midget.” Luigi replied back sharply.  
Mario laughed it off as he adjusted his bi flag around his shoulders & hat. Legs swinging off the hand of the giant statue. “Can you see?” he asked his younger brother. Luigi often went out without his glasses or contacts and that naturally worried him. “Yeah, We’re doing flips and stuff. I may get scared easily, but I'm not stupid.” Luigi replied while playing with the rainbow bows on his gloves.

While that was happening, Crazy hand ran up to Master Hand. When he caught up, he had a worried expression on his face.  
“1, did you sleep last night and 2, where the FUCK is Sinister?” Crazy hand asked wearily  
“Yes, and he’s with Kirby on their float.” Master hand replied calmly. It’s pretty often Crazy would worry without reason. At least to Master Hand, it was without worry. 

Crazy teleported to Kirby’s float where Sinister was clutching a Kirby plush, while the real one ate cheesecake next to him. Sinister had his knees tucked into his chest, his eyes were looking down into the ground.  
“Dude, what's wrong?” Crazy asked “You're never like this” he says pushing himself up onto the base of the float.  
“I'm…” He paused before speaking his mind “Worried, y’ know. You know those ‘Fangirls’ that love to harass us so much. I'm worried that those ‘Fans’ will come out and ruin the entire parade for everyone. I don’t even think we should be out here having those people around us.”

“Well, we did plan for that actually, me and Masty were able to identify and block out the “Magic aura” of the fangirls” Crazy told Sinister  
“I didn’t know you did that, thanks” Sinister said, unfurling his body.  
“Of course broski. Anyway we should head back”  
“Yeah we should”  
Crazy Hand and Sinister headed back to their brothers. After a while, the parade started and everything went fine until the end.

Master Hand and Dexter were walking by side by side, waving their hands and smiling towards the crowd. Dexter didn’t notice the weird and awkward steps his “little brother” was taking, swaying back and forth like he was a drunken man. Dexter still didn’t notice until Master Hand had bumped into his arm.  
“Hey Dexter” Master Hand said wearily  
Dexter looked down at Master Hand “Yeah?” he replied  
“You know how Crazy asked me earlier about if I slept last night.”  
“Yeah”  
“I lied” Master Hand admitted  
Right after he said that Master Hand started to grab onto Dexter’s sleeve. He began to lean onto his sleeve, trying to fight off his blanket of sleep. Unluckily he couldn’t fight it off and collapsed, luckily the universe was kind enough to let him collapsed at the end of the walking trail of the parade. And Dexter was next to him.  
Dexter sighed and lifted the tiny god onto his shoulders. His body resting like a doll as his head on top slightly lolled around. Master Hand’s hat was in Dexter’s hands as the walked back to the parade afterparty

When Master Hand awoke in his room, he was greeted by Crazy Hand worried expression hovering over him

“I told you to sleep last night!” Crazy exclaimed  
“I had work to do” Master Hand answered  
“YOU HAD TO BE UP AT 8 AND WALK AT LEAST 2 MILES!!” Crazy Hand urgently says  
“But I had work” Master Hand calmy replied, still laying down on the bed.  
“WORK WILL NOT MATTER WHEN YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!”  
“We’re gods we don’t have to take-”  
“BULLSHIT, FUCKING BULLSHIT”  
Master Hand sighed “I guess you're right”  
“Thank you, now let’s get something to eat. For both of us”

After Crazy Hand had said that, Crazy Hand helped his older brother up out of the bed they went out. To most likely to talk sense into the older brother


End file.
